Embrassez Moi
by Wishinstahhz
Summary: Sora's new to Bankstown High School, one of the top schools in Sydney. She meets new people but one person gets to her, she can never get him out of her head, his eyes, his smirk and his love or is it lust?
1. Chapter I Introducing The New Girl

A/N: Hey everyone, my layout for this fic might be different from my others but don't worry, this is still Wishinstahhz here. So please review when you have done reading this chapter, have fun!

**EVERYONE HERE IS STRICTLY HUMAN; THEREFORE THERE IS NO MAGIC OR THINGS LIKE THAT!**

**I I**

**I I**

**I I**

Summary: Sora's new to Bankstown High School, one of the top schools in Sydney. She meets new people but one person gets to her, she can never get him out of her head, his eyes, his smirk and his love or is it lust?

**I I**

**I I**

**I I **

Disclaimer: Digimon not mine.

**I I**

**I I**

**I I**

A/N: It's Rated M since there will be future adult themes.

**I I**

**I I**

**I I **

_¨·..¤¤..·´¨·..¤¤..·´¨·..¤¤..·´¨·..¤¤..·´¨·..¤¤..·´¨_

**Embrassez Moi**

**Chapter I / Introducing the new girl**

By _Wishinstahhz_

_**¨·..¤¤..·´¨·..¤¤..·´¨·..¤¤..·´¨·..¤¤..·´¨·..¤¤..·´¨**_

**I I**

**I I**

**I I**

A seventeen-year-old brunette with gravity-defying hair yawned loudly and tossed the crushed up empty can into the nearest bin and smirked as the object flew squarely in. His sleepy amber eyes stared absently at the sky through half-lidded eyes and snorted. He was dressed in the male school uniform of Bankstown High School; a white polo shirt, navy blue dress pants, and a crimson sleeveless V-neck sweater over the white t-shirt.

"You know, drinking coke in the morning isn't good for your health," A cold baritone voice drawled.

Taichi Kamiya glanced down from his position up on the ledge by the stairs. He gave his best friend the finger before looking back up at the sky.

Yamato smirked at his best friend and eyed the brunette's slack body. Matt had pure golden blond hair that was slick and well-tamed (a contrast to the brunette's messy mane.) He had icy cold wolf-like sapphires for eyes and stern features. He snickered, "looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

Tai yawned, "you were right, Yam-man," he ignored his best friend's glare and continued, "Sisi was a cool chick but she wouldn't let me sleep half the night."

Matt smirked at his friend's laidback attitude, "Told ya so."

Tai yawned, "She was so damn persistent but I'm no complaining, she had a nice rack."

"At least we all know that Tai got himself a good laid last night."

Matt and Tai turned and faced the three approaching teenagers. Tai smirked, "Akira, Yutaka, Takashi, you're early!"

Akira had jet-black hair that covered his left eye. His right eye, revealed to be a striking aquamarine orb which was almost as cold as Matt's eyes.

Yutaka had shaggy dirty blond hair and perfect warm deep green eyes.

Takashi who had spoken had copper hair in spikes and piercing murky green eyes that seemed to see right through you.

Tai was about to say something when the bell rang, signally the beginning of first period.

**I I**

**I I**

**I I**

"Shit! Shit! SHIT! I can't be late for my first day!" A female voice wailed with something in her mouth.

A beautiful girl with long bright auburn hair ran for her life down the streets to her new school. She had beautiful dark ruby eyes and a button nose accompanied with pouty lips. She had a perfect body, curves where they were supposed to be. Her butt was firm and round and her breasts were firm and the perfect size. She was dressed in a white three quarter sleeved blouse, a navy blue sleeveless V-neck sweater, and a knee length crimson skirt.

It was the beginning of Winter; June 5th 2006 and Sora Takenouchi was running down the streets of Bankstown with a half-finished honey glazed croissant. She had heard the late bell ring minutes ago and she didn't want her first impression to be bad.

Sora finished her breakfast and ran into the school and made a mad dash for the doors. She was glad that she memorized her timetable last night and the first class on her timetable was Physics. Speeding up the stairs, Sora reached the second floor of A-block and turned left from the stares before turning around and dashing to the right, heading for Room 128.

Sora paused outside the door of Room 128 for a moment to catch her breath before straightening her clothes and prepared herself for all the eyes soon to be focused on her. She shivered at the thought but it was true, people stared at the new students.

Mr. Parsons was surprisingly very kind about the lateness, "No sweat. I haven't marked the roll yet and it's your first day here," he smiled kindly at her and gestured her to take a seat among the other students. Looking around and spotting the only empty seat which was at the back corner by the window and next to a guy with golden blond hair, Sora walked over and swiftly took a seat. She was so keen on avoiding the eyes on her that she didn't noticed that all the GIRLS or GUYS staring her direction.

Just as she sat down and unpacked, she immediately grabbed her pen and started taking growing amount of notes building on her blackboard.

**I I**

**I I**

**I I**

Matt had being sitting by the window looking out the window when he noticed a girl with flaming red hair run through the gates and into the building he was in. He couldn't help but smirk at the way she ran across the grounds. And now here she was; sitting next to him with her head bent down over her binder writing notes at record speed. She was the most beautiful girl he had seen all week; her long hair was clipped to the back of her head so it wouldn't get in her way as she continued to write and she possessed a beautiful body.

Matt realised that he was the only person not writing and quickly bent his head down and started taking the notes on the board.

**I I**

**I I**

**I I**

Sora felt her partner's eyes bore into her. She could feel his eyes roam over her; her grip tightened slightly on her pen while she wrote furiously to distract herself. Some stray strands of her hair escaped from her clip. She placed her pen down; having finished writing her notes already and tucked some hair behind her ear before looking at the board to see Mr. Parsons erasing the notes from the board; hearing some groans from the rest of the class.

Seen her teacher's back turned; she took the moment to steal a glance at the person next to her. When she looked, her breath was taken away. He had golden blond hair and icy cold wolf-like sapphire blue eyes that were so entrancing and were directed to the front of the class. Sora willed herself to look away and back to the board with only one sarcastic thought.

'_What a pretty boy.'_

**I I**

**I I**

**I I**

Matt and Sora listened to Mr. Parsons's lecture. Sora already knew all this but still listened while Matt tuned the man out and let his mind wonder. He knew she looked at him but it was only out of curiosity, not lust. She didn't even swoon at him and seem to show no interest in him other then curiosity. She was different from the other girls.

Matt smirked; it could be interesting to talk to this girl. After a couple more minutes, Mr. Parsons had finished his lecture and let the students talk. Matt opened his mouth and started a conversation.

"Sora, right?"

Sora looked up and nodded, "Yeah, that's my name."

She made no sign of wanting to know his name. She started packing up since there were only a few minutes left until the bell.

Matt frowned slightly, "Don't you wanna know my name? You will be sitting her for the rest of the year, you know."

Sora smiled slightly, "I guess I do."

Sora could feel eyes boring into her back. She didn't feel comfortable.

Matt hid a sly smile, "Well my name's Yam-"

He never got to finish since the bell cut him off. Sora stood up and smiled at Matt, "Nice talking to you, gotta go!"

Matt frowned and watched the girl rush off without catching his name. He blinked, Sora was one weird chick.

**I I**

**I I**

**I I**

A/N: Well, that was the first chapter. Bankstown is a real place but there's no such thing as Bankstown High School but there is a Bankstown Girls High School. The uniform is actually the design and color of my cousin's high school. Please review, I'll be awaiting your opinions.

**I I**

**I I**

**I I**


	2. Chapter II I accept

A/N: Hey everyone, did you like chapter 1? Well I hope you'll like this chapter. Please review at the end and thanks for the reviews.

**Kat: **LOL is this soon enough for you? Thanks for the great review, I'll try to update ASAP again.

**YAY! YAY! YAAAAAAAAAY! The holidays have finally started and Year Eight ended and Joey's coming home! Now I have more time to update my stories and help from my partner in crime!**

**I I**

**I I**

**I I**

Summary: Sora's new to Bankstown High School, one of the top schools in Sydney. She meets new people but one person gets to her, she can never get him out of her head, his eyes, his smirk and his love or is it lust?

**I I**

**I I**

**I I **

Disclaimer: Digimon - not mine.

**I I**

**I I**

**I I**

A/N: It's Rated M since there will be future adult themes.

**I I**

**I I**

**I I **

_**¨·..¤¤..·´¨·..¤¤..·´¨·..¤¤..·´¨·..¤¤..·´¨·..¤¤..·´¨**_

**Embrassez Moi**

**Chapter II / I accept.**

By _Wishinstahhz_

_**¨·..¤¤..·´¨·..¤¤..·´¨·..¤¤..·´¨·..¤¤..·´¨·..¤¤..·´¨**_

**I I**

**I I**

**I I**

Sora rushed into the cafeteria; eager to eat. She got into the line and waited to buy her food. She could smell the mouth-watering aroma coming from the canteen and felt her tummy ask for food.

After a moment, she realised she never did catch the blonde's name. She groaned; a part of her knew that she wanted nothing to do with him but then a part of her also wanted to get to know him.

Sora was interrupted from her thoughts by someone tapping her shoulder gently. She turned and felt her eyes gape; the person who tapped her shoulder was a gorgeous brunette with hair down to her mid-back and had pink streaks streaking through it. She had warm honey brown eyes and wore the same thing as Sora.

The girl smiled dazzlingly, "Hi! You must Sora the new girl! I'm Mimi Tachikawa! Call me Meems!"

Sora winced at the girl's high-pitched voice and bright pink hair but managed a smile, "hi Meems, how did you know I was Sora?"

Mimi continued to smile, "That's 'cause everyone's talkin' about ya! The hot new babe from Grade 11: Sora Takenouchi!"

Sora sweatdropped, "That still doesn't tell me how you know it's me."

Mimi's smile didn't falter, "Sorry, what I mean's that everyone's talkin' about a new girl with red hair and red eyes and I haven't seen you before so I assumed you were her."

Sora laughed, "That explains a lot."

Mimi continued to smile while holding a hand out, "As I said before, I'm Mimi Tachikawa, call me Meems and nice to meetcha!"

Sora smirked, the girl just winked at her. Sora accepted the hand and shook it while her smirk turned into a smile, "Sora Takenouchi, call me Sora, a pleasure to meet you."

Mimi's warm smile couldn't help but make Sora feel wanted; it was just so comforting. Sora let go of Mimi's hand and walked forward while Mimi followed.

"Do you have anyone to sit with for lunch?" Mimi asked.

Sora shook her head and sweatdropped when Mimi's smile brightened even more, "Great! You can sit with my group!"

Sora blinked at the girl's straightforwardness, "Umm… ok…" It rendered her speechless.

Mimi clapped her hands together and beamed, "Yay!"

Sora laughed slightly at her new friend before moving up to the counter and ordered her food: A Spicy Chicken Wrap and 'Calpico Water' and moved out of line and waited for Mimi to buy her food.

**I I**

**I I**

**I I**

Tai yawned loudly while lying absently on her stone wall. The brunette turned when he heard footsteps approaching; Tai smirked when he saw who it was, "Hey man, wassup?"

Matt ignored the greeting and leant against the wall with two cans of coke and a cup of Instant Spaghetti Bolognaise. He tossed a can of coke to Tai before opening his can and taking a sip.

Tai opened his can and took a swig before talking; the others were still at the cafeteria buying food.

"What do you think of the new chick?"

Matt didn't even look up, "Interesting. She didn't seem to give a shit about how I look. It seems as if she didn't want anything to do with me either."

Tai let out a bark of laughter, "I've gotta meet her. She sounds like a challenge."

"I agree, man, she didn't fall for the Ishida Charm for sure. Yam-man, maybe your charm is starting to fail you."

Tai and Matt turned to look at the person who spoke to see Akira, Yutaka and Takashi walking their way with food.

Yutaka who had spoken was holding a chicken burger and 'Iced Coffee Moove' was grinning.

Matt glared at the other blonde, "My charm isn't. It's just her since the other sluts are still staring at me."

He gestured with his cold eyes at the flock of girls staring at them from a tree.

Takashi's green eyes narrowed at the sight of the girls but sighed in relief when he was glad they haven't come over yet. He took a bite out of his teriyaki chicken sushi and walked up the stairs and at sat at the top. He swallowed at smirk, "Say Matt…"

Matt looked up and saw Takashi's smirk, "Yeah?"

Takashi smirked, "You up for a challenge?"

Matt smirked back at the lad, "What sort?"

Takashi grinned, "Get Sora laid and I'll do whatever you want until the end of the year-"

"Women aren't toys," snarled a stoic voice.

Takashi and Matt's head turned to the usual silent one of the five of them. Akira's eyes were blazing slightly at his good friends. A crushed plastic bottle was in his right hand while he glared at Takashi.

Yutaka nodded, "That's so true, women are also human beings."

Takashi felt a slight tugging at the back of his mind to stop talking about this subject. He held up his hands in defence, "Hey man, chill! It was just a joke-"

Akira turned his body fully around and clenched his fists, "You never joke about this kind of shit. Sora's a nice girl and I'm not gonna let you hurt her."

Takashi blinked, "What's up with you, man. You're so damn protective over this chick."

Akira's body was rigid with anger but he slowly relaxed, "I just know her personally that's why."

All his friends were shocked to see calm Akira so worked up on this. Tai blinked, "You know her personally?"

Akira's mouth snapped off abruptly, _'I said way too much.'_

Akira quickly made up a lie, "Well I did used to go to the same school as her but I wasn't very close to her, just knew some stuff about her, that's all."

They all peered at him suspiciously.

Takashi smirked, "But that still doesn't explain why you got so pissed at me."

Akira glared, "Just hate the way you talk about women."

They all raised a brow before turning back to Matt who was looking bored. Takashi smirked, "So Ishida… do you accept my challenge?"

Akira's fist tightened without notice.

Matt smirked, "I accept but I wanna try something new."

His friends were curious but decided not to ask because of the look on Matt's face.

Akira was worried.

**I I**

**I I**

**I I**

Sora sneezed, making Mimi look at her. Mimi smiled, "Bless you."

Sora sniffed, "Thanks. So… how big is this cafeteria? We've being walking for a while."

Mimi giggled, "This is a rich school, remember?"

Sora sweatdropped, "I think I'm very aware of that."

Mimi laughed and grabbed Sora's shoulders and directed her to the left and pushed Sora down onto a blue bench and slipped next to her. Sora looked around the table to see four other girls sitting there.

One with chemically straightened pale blonde hair falling below her shoulders and down to her mid-back and vibrant light blue eyes. She was a beautiful girl with angelic features and a glow around her. She smiled brightly at Sora and beamed and spoke to Sora with a valley-girl accent, "Hi! Name's Yumi, Yumi Kinomoto, pleasure to meet you, Sora!"

Sora smiled back at the energetic girl. Another girl with waist length silver blonde hair and cold light grey eyes sat next to Yumi. She smiled at Sora but the smile didn't reach her eyes; she held out a hand and nodded her head, "Fleur Malfoi."

Sora took the hand and realise how cold it was and that last name… it meant 'Bad Faith' in French.

There was an Asian girl sitting next to Sora, she grinned at Sora. She had layered black hair that went down to her mid-back with blonde streaks going through it and warm dark brown eyes. She continued to grin at Sora, "Xiao Lin Chen. Call me Lin."

The last one had wavy chestnut brown hair going down to her waist and navy blue eyes. She smiled warmly at Sora, "Reese Carter."

Sora grinned before biting into her chicken wrap while the girls around her chatted.

Sora had just finished her chicken wrap when Yumi asked Sora a very interesting question, "So… what do you think of Matt?"

Sora blinked, puzzled, "Whose Matt?"

All but Fleur on the table choked, Lin laughed, "You don't even know the name of the cute blond guy who sits next to you in Physics?"

Sora blushed, "Well I never got his name since I walked out the second the bell rang. The bell did interrupt him before he could tell me his name."

The girls laughed. Mimi grinned, "Anyways, back to the question, what do you think of Matt?"

Sora frowned, "He seems quite distant."

Lin had to agree, "That Matt is very distant…"

Reese laughed, "But he's very hot. Everyone calls him Matthias even if his real name is Yamato."

Sora blinked, "God's gift to women?"

They all nodded. Fleur finally spoke up, "Yes, god's gift to women."

Yumi decided to ask Sora another question, "Got a boyfriend?"

Sora shook her head, "Never did."

They all frowned, "Why not, you're really pretty."

Sora laughed, "I rejected them all. Not interested in relationships."

Fleur nodded, "Good thinking."

Sora grinned, "Do you guys have boyfriends?"

Mimi nodded, "Yeah, everyone but Yumi but Fleur has a boyfriend."

Yumi pouted, "Just because I just recently dumped Ryan and guys are too scared to go near Fleur."

Sora nodded, "I never got a boyfriend before."

Everyone but Fleur leant close to Sora curiously. Reese frowned, "Just what kind of guys do you like?"

Sora was about to answer when the bell cut her off. Sora let out a breath of relief before shooting out of her seat and running off, "Calculus time! Bye!"

The five girls stared at Sora's back. Mimi laughed, "She must really love Calculus."

Lin poked her, "Or she just doesn't wanna answer our question."

They all laughed before heading to their next class.

**I I**

**I I**

**I I**

Sora twirled the pen in her hand while she sat next to Fleur who was listening to their teacher Mr. Hollowell talk about equations. Sora and Fleur sat at the back corner away from the window while Fleur leant against the wall.

Mr. Hollowell was a thin old man with an almost bald head with only two tuffs of grey hair. One tuff above each ear, he cracked stupid jokes that someone made the students laugh at its stupidity.

Class was almost over and Mr. Hollowell was talking about what they have for homework tonight.

"Remember to do Unit 13:05 to 13:07. You may pack up now."

Sora started packing her books and pencil case into a black shoulder bag. Just as she closed her bag, the bell rang and Fleur bid Sora goodbye before walking out.

Sora stood up and left as well and decided to head home, to her new home…

**I I**

**I I**

**I I**

A/N: This chapter might not be very polished but I wanted to finish this chapter tonight so I could go sleep. If I make any mistakes, it's because it's almost 3 in the morning. Please review and I'll try to update again, currently taking a break from my other fics from lack of inspiration.

**I I**

**I I**

**I I**


	3. Chapter III First Move

A/N: Hi everyone! Just a little bit of Sorato in this chapter. No kissing or hugging, I wanna take it slowly with these two in this chapter and make it as realistic as possible.

**I I**

**I I**

**I I**

Summary: Sora's new to Bankstown High School, one of the top schools in Sydney. She meets new people but one person gets to her, she can never get him out of her head, his eyes, his smirk and his love or is it lust?

**I I**

**I I**

**I I **

Disclaimer: Digimon - not mine.

**I I**

**I I**

**I I**

A/N: It's Rated M since there will be future adult themes.

**I I**

**I I**

**I I **

_**¨·..¤¤..·´¨·..¤¤..·´¨·..¤¤..·´¨·..¤¤..·´¨·..¤¤..·´¨**_

**Embrassez Moi**

**Chapter III / First Move**

By _Wishinstahhz_

_**¨·..¤¤..·´¨·..¤¤..·´¨·..¤¤..·´¨·..¤¤..·´¨·..¤¤..·´¨**_

**I I**

**I I**

**I I**

Sora walked down the streets of Bankstown. She recalled the note and money by the pastry and remembered her mum telling her to buy the groceries after school. Her mother told her that she could buy ever she wanted to feel up the fridge and pantry but as long as she bought her dinner and could keep the change if there was any. Sora smiled before turning and waited to cross the street.

While she waited, she thought of all the snacks she could buy. She started crossing the street while walking to the Asian shops to buy her precious foods.

**I I**

**I I**

**I I**

Akira sat at Bankstown's famous Paul Keating Park with a cigarette in his right hand. He took a puff out of it before letting it feel up his lungs before exhaling it out through his lips. He was about to repeat the procedure when someone clapped a hand onto his shoulder. The person leaned close to him and plucked it out of his fingers and dropped it onto the ground and crushed it under her foot.

"You promised you weren't gonna smoke…" A voice reminded him with slight anger cutting through her voice.

Akira sighed, "I haven't for a week, baby. But I did buy it and I didn't want to waste my money…"

The person wrapped her arms around his shoulders and breathed into his neck and took a seat on the tooth-looking stone and stayed in that position, "You can always give it to your friends."

Akira turned and smiled at the girl, "But Syaorin, they have their own."

The mystery girl turned out to be Lin with a frown on her face, "Chuck it then."

Akira frowned, "It costed money."

Lin's eyes narrowed and she repeated her order in a stoic voice, "Chuck it…"

Akira grumbled before taking the packet of cigarettes out of his pocket and threw it into the bin with a grumpy face. Lin beamed and turned Akira's head and pressed her lips against his and soon enough he responded to her. He turned fully and wrapped his arms around her and entered his tongue into her mouth.

**I I**

**I I**

**I I**

Matt walked across a wide space looking bored. He passed a chip shop and noticed some girls sitting inside and outside staring him. He snarled in disgust and quickened his pace and walked briskly past a bargain shop. Just as he turned a corner, he nearly ran a kid over; the kid bumped into him.

Matt glared down at the kid, "Watch where you're going, brat."

Matt walked around the kid and continued walking until he reached a traffic light and pressed the metal button and waited.

**I I**

**I I**

**I I**

Sora dragged her groceries past a bargain shop and turned a corner and walked past a bank. She walked to the traffic light and noticed a tall figure with golden blond hair. She walked up to him and pressed the big round metal circle and waited for the signal to walk.

"Sora?"

The redhead turned and blinked; it was the guy from her Physics class; she already forgot his name.

"You're the guy who sits next to me in Physics."

Matt nodded, "I never did tell you my name did I?"

Sora shook her head with a laugh, "I walked out before I did."

Matt smirked, "Then let's try again," Matt held out a hand, "Name's Yamato Ishida but most people call me Matt."

Sora laughed, "I can't exactly shake your hand at the moment."

Matt looked down and saw the bags in the girl's hand; it was leaving red marks on her hands. He swiftly bent down and took the bags from Sora and straightened up; leaving the girl the frown.

Sora shook her head with a smile on her face, "You don't have to do that."

Matt smirked, "But I wanna. Where do you live?"

Sora thought for a moment, "Meredith Street."

Matt raised an eyebrow, "So do I."

Sora laughed and started crossing the street with Matt next to her walking with the bags with ease. They continued to walk straight while Matt asked questions about Sora.

"So where did you used to live before moving to Bankstown?"

Sora smiled, "Gold Coast."

Matt whistled, "Nice."

Sora nodded, "I miss all my friends there. My parents haven't sold the house yet."

Matt laughed slightly, "Rich."

Sora shrugged, "You can say that."

Matt stopped laughing and frowned, "If you're so rich, why didn't your parents use a better place to live; like Bondi or North Sydney or Menai or something?"

Sora shrugged, "How would I know."

Matt sweatdropped, "My parents would have explained."

Sora shrugged, "I don't really care…"

Matt thought so but remained quiet while they turned a corner and into a small alley and continued walking.

There was a silence between them for a few moments before Matt broke the silence, "What number is your place?"

Sora answered; a harmless question, "5/55-65."

Matt choked on something. Sora turned and stared at Matt, "What?"

Matt coughed a bit before speaking, "Mine is 6/55-65."

Sora stumbled slightly when she heard it, "Oh my gosh! You mean you live diagonally across from me?"

Matt nodded, "Talk about coincidence…"

"Yeah…" Sora murmured while they walked down Meredith Street.

Matt took a moment to think about a new topic to talk about. He found one and immediately asked the redhead the question, "What do you think about Sydney so far?"

Sora laughed, "Different from Gold Coast totally. The people in the Asian shops kept staring at me when I went to buy my groceries… the people in Sydney are very discriminating…"

Matt laughed slightly, "Don't worry, you'll get used to it soon. So what do you think of the school?"

Sora shrugged, "It's ok…"

Matt pursed his lips while they walked under a tree, "What do you think of me then?"

Sora opened her mouth but paused before shaking her head and talking, "A nice person. You're carrying my stuff but it's sort of creepy that you live like ten steps away from me."

Matt smirked while they turned and walked down a steep driveway with red diamond brick tiles for a ground. Sora reached into her pockets and pressed the keychain of her keys against some button by the door and opened the door and stepped aside for Matt to walk through.

Matt laughed, "I thought it was a bloke's job to open the door for the chick," he pointed out jokingly.

Sora smiled, "But you're holding my stuff."

Sora closed the door behind Matt and started walking after Matt up the narrow staircase. Matt snickered, "I guess you're right. It's manlier to carry the stuff for a damsel."

Sora snorted while they got off the stairs and walked past a door leading to the courtyard and turned again and reached Matt's door. Sora took her grocery bags from Matt and smiled, "Thanks for carrying my stuff here."

Matt shrugged casually, "No probs."

Sora smiled and walked to her own door across the corridor and next to a carpeted staircase and placed down her grocery bags and started unlocked her metal door. She turned to Matt and smiled, "Do you think I can call you Yama instead of Matt?"

Matt looked surprised but allowed a smirk to surface up on his face, "A pet name, eh?"

Sora shrugged casually, "I guess."

Matt's smirk widened, "Anything from you I allow."

Sora blushed slightly but smiled brightly, "Yay!"

Matt chuckled while watching Sora open her doors and slipped into her apartment with her grocery bags and closing the doors.

Matt turned back to his own door and allowed an evil smirk to grace his handsome features. He opened his doors and walked into the empty apartment he called home.

**I I**

**I I**

**I I**

A/N: Like the mini-Sorato? This is going to be a realistic slow story but there will be hints of mini-Sorato until it gets more interesting. Meredith Street is a real place and their apartments are based on a real place but the numbers aren't. Please review and I'll try to update fast. I lack inspiration for my other fics but this one I am truly inspired to probably chapter #20 -smiles- until next time, BYE!

**I I**

**I I**

**I I**


	4. Chapter IV Blasting music and

A/N: Hi everyone! Welcome back! I immediately started this chapter the moment I posted the other but I had to move the next day and didn't have the net for more then two weeks and my computer didn't have a table so I couldn't turn on my computer thanks to my mum. Please people, please review, I see so many hits on my story but so little reviews, tsk tsk, please review even if it's anonymous. I had over 100 emails in my inbox XDDD

**YAY! Joey's home for Holidays! He said he's gonna help me as well! Yay! I reread ST and I wish I could have the inspiration Joey had for that story; the beginning was so interesting until I took over…**

**I I**

**I I**

**I I**

Summary: Sora's new to Bankstown High School, one of the top schools in Sydney. She meets new people but one person gets to her, she can never get him out of her head, his eyes, his smirk and his love or is it lust?

**I I**

**I I**

**I I **

Disclaimer: Digimon not mine.

**I I**

**I I**

**I I**

A/N: It's Rated M since there will be future adult themes.

**I I**

**I I**

**I I **

_¨·..¤¤..·´¨·..¤¤..·´¨·..¤¤..·´¨·..¤¤..·´¨·..¤¤..·´¨_

**Embrassez Moi**

**Chapter IV / Blasting Music and a naggy brother**

By _Wishinstahhz_

_**¨·..¤¤..·´¨·..¤¤..·´¨·..¤¤..·´¨·..¤¤..·´¨·..¤¤..·´¨**_

**I I**

**I I**

**I I**

Sora closed the door behind her and slipped off her shoes with her feet before putting them into a shelf by the door and walking to the kitchen barefoot.

Her apartment had two rooms, one bathroom and a big living room with the dining room with it. There was also a balcony next to the kitchen which was a small square by the living room.

Sora dumped the bags onto the kitchen counter and sighed. Matt seemed like a nice guy but it could all be a façade but he could be genuine. Sora sighed again before putting the food into the pantry and fridge. She looked at clock in the living room, _'5pm…'_

She walked across the white tile floor and by the glass dining table and under an archway and turned right and stepped into a pale lavender-colored carpet and switched on her computer which was on computer table and sat on her black computer chair and leaned back. She stared at the black flat screen monitor absently.

Her room was a typical teenage girl's room with light pink walls and a white ceiling. She had a double bed with light pink bed sheets and a white comforter. Her bed's frame was three long wooden dark chocolate panels going horizontally. She had a built-in wardrobe with sliding mirror doors and a small wooden shelf with her belongings on it a metallic silver stereo set and a CD rack. There was also a wooden six-levelled bookshelf by her bed with her accessories and books on it.

Sora sighed and waited for her computer to finish loading. Once her computer finished loading; she logged onto MSN and opened Microsoft Word and smiled; she wanted to work on her latest story. A box on the bottom right hand side of her screen showed up.

**--**You have 12 new messages--

Sora smiled and clicked on the box before it disappeared. Suddenly someone contacted her, she smiled and clicked on box and a window opened.

_GAH! RAMPAGING MONKEES: yo!_

Sora grinned and replied.

_I'm moving to SYDNEY: hi! _

_GAH! RAMPAGING MONKEES: how's Sydney, yo?_

_I'm Moving to SYDNEY: it's okie_

_GAH! RAMPAGING MONKEES: gettin used 2 da new place, yo?_

_I'm Moving to SYDNEY: yea, i'm getting used to it_

_GAH! RAMPAGING MONKEES: glad to hear, yo! we miss u sora!_

Sora smiled. This was her very best friend, Brent Li. They grew up together when they first met in preschool and were never apart until now. She answered him with a smile on her pretty face. She leaned back and distinctly heard music blasting from across the corridor.

**I I**

**I I**

**I I**

Matt laid on a soft beige-colored sofa in his living room. The walls were sky blue and the ceiling was white and his apartment was pretty simple. He had a large plasma flat screen TV and an expensive TV set. His apartment was the same design as Sora's; the living room's walls were painted a brilliant light blue color and the ceiling was white. There were all sorts of stuff in his living room, including glass tables and vases that he designed since his dad was rarely home.

His metallic Stereo Set was playing the song **_Peaches and Cream _**by **_112_**. Matt yawned widely while he read some book his brother made him read; it was actually quite interesting but he hated reading.

**(Queue in Lyrics)**

Matt grumbled before yelling at the ceiling in aggravation, "Come on! What kind of guy would make his brother read Oscar Wilde? Playboy would've being a much better choice…"

The blond threw the book across the room and it landed on the floor by the front door. He sat up slightly and grabbed his lighter and packet of cigarettes off the glass coffee table and lit a cigarette before taking a puff out of it. He inhaled the toxic waste into his lungs and let it out. He knew that he shouldn't be smoking anymore but he was just so bored shitless.

Matt reached for the stereo remote and switched the song; it was **_Ante Up_** by **_B2K_**. He immediately skipped it; he didn't even know why he still had that song. The song after the horrid song was a much better song; it was **_Everything _**by **_B2K_**. He smiled slightly and cranked the volume up so the whole apartment was filled with the song.

**(Queue in Lyrics)**

**I I**

**I I**

**I I**

Sora smiled when she heard the song that just started playing. It was so loud that she could hear it clearly. The redhead stood up after setting her status on MSN on busy and walked to the front door. She opened it and stuck her head out; just as she expected; the music was coming from Matt's place. She smiled before sticking her head back inside and closing the door.

Sora looked at the clock hanging on the wall and frowned.

**19:02**

"Is it this late?" She mumbled herself; her stomach grumbled. She chuckled to herself before going into her kitchen and started to cook her dinner.

**(Queue in lyrics)**

Sora opened the fridge and leaned down and stuck her head into the fridge, "Hmm… what should I cook tonight?"

She smiled childishly to herself, "I know! I should cook chicken stew and scrambled eggs!"

Just as she got all the ingredients for tonight's dinner, the song changed to **_Let me hold you down _**by **_Bow Wow ft. Omarion_**. Sora grinned to herself; Matt had good taste in music. The redhead pulled a pot out of the pantry and rinsed and filled it with water before putting it over the stove and switched the fire on.

Sora took out a chopping board and placed the vegetables on the board after rinsing it and started chopping them into fine pieces and dumping it into the boiling water. Just as she began cutting up the chicken meat; a new song started. Sora thought it might have being **_Faint (Remix) _**by **_Linkin Park_**.

**(Queue in Lyrics)**

Sora dumped the finely cut up chicken into the pot and began stirring it. She was starving now; her mother was a great cook and Sora must have inherited the talent from her.

She added some spices into the stew and continued to stir; occasionally tasting it and savoring the nice taste; she did something that her mother taught her; a little secret that her mum had discovered years ago when Sora's mum was Sora's age.

**I I**

**I I**

**I I**

A pair of tired sapphire blue eyes opened. Matt yawned and sat up after taking a little nap on his sofa; he glanced at the clock hanging on the wall and smirked. Any moment now there would be a phone call happening that would give Matt quite an earful.

Matt sat up and stretched; just as he did that; some mouth-watering aroma invaded his senses. He sniffed it and right on queue; his stomach growled. The blond blinked and walked towards the aroma which led him to the front door. He opened the door and walked outside barefoot. The mouth-watering aroma was coming from diagonally across the hall; from Sora's place.

The blond walked over and stood outside Sora's door wandering if it was Sora who was cooking but then he shouldn't really care but he did. It smelt like something like curry but he wasn't quite sure. Matt shrugged and went back to his apartment and started pulling random things from his fridge to cook for dinner while listening to **_I just wanna live _**by **_Good Charlotte_**.

Matt dropped everything he had picked onto the kitchen counter and grabbed the necessary equipment to use. He was about to rinse the equipment when he heard his home phone ring. Matt rolled his eyes when he heard it; probably from his naggy younger brother who lived in another part of Sydney seen as Matt's parents were divorced when he was seven and he went with his dad while his brother went with the mum. Matt prayed that his ears will survive another seventy years before picking up.

"**MATT!"**

Matt immediately held the phone an arm's length from his ear with an eye squeezed shut with pain. A ringing sensation was heard in his right ear and he couldn't hear a thing so he switched hands. He took a deep breath and held the phone to his left ear and talked as fast as he can.

"TK, don't you fucking yell into the phone again! My right ear is deaf again because of you! You do that again and I'll tell mum so talk like a normal human being now."

Matt heard a chuckle from the other side of the phone. The blond felt a vein throb on one side of his temple.

"**Sorry bro but I just couldn't resist myself."**

Matt rolled his eyes in annoyance before drawling at his younger brother, "What do you want?"

"**Straight-to-the-point I se-"**

"Get to the point, Takeru."

"**Ouch! You're no fun, Yam-ma-"**

"I'm hanging up now."

"**No! Don't! Anyways, I just wanted to check up on you. You get my drift?"**

"You mean you just wanted to annoy me."

"**No. I just wanted to see where you are up to with my Oscar Wilde."**

"I threw it out the window."

Matt heard a devastated noise. The voice in the phone started blabbing in record speed.

"**You're joking! Right, right, right! Do you have ANY idea how valuable that book is to me!"**

"I don't really care," Matt drawled while he made his way back to the kitchen while his younger brother started sobbing.

"**Oscar Wilde's books cost a fortune! You ebil, ebil bastard! Boo on you!"**

Matt rested the receiver between his ear and shoulder while he started washing the equipment and vegetables. He snorted when the voice became normal again. (If you call happy-go-lucky normal.)

"**So what did you REALLY do to my Oscar Wilde book?" **TK emphasized the word 'really.'

"Well… I lied about the window par-"

"**Yay!"**

"But I did chuck it across the room," Matt continued without a care in the world. He started chopping up tomatoes while listening to his brother's voice become devastated and started complaining again.

"**If I find any wreckage on it; I'm gonna make you pay for it!"**

Matt snorted while skinning a carrot, "Relax… Only a couple of creases and bent or loose pages. Nothing fell out - I think."

"**WAH! How could you say this like it's nothing! Go check now!"**

"Busy."

"**What can be more important then my Oscar Wilde book!"**

"My stomach but it's your fault for forcing that stupid book on me. I mean a playboy magazine would have being a better choice," Matt pointed out casually while chopping the carrot neatly.

"**Oscar Wilde is good education! Boo on you, bro! Playboy is so retarded and useless!"**

"You won't be saying that very soon, Teeks," Matt tossed the carrot into the pot and started chopping a celery expertly.

"**I'm very SURE."**

Matt snorted at his brother's sarcastic remark, "You must have gotten your sarcasm from me."

"**But not your player attitude. I'm very contented with being with Kari - Hey, can you turn your music down. I can friggin' hear your _Numb_ over here clearly."**

Matt tossed the celery into the pot and started peeling the potatoes casually, "No I won't."

"**Retard…"**

"Hey, you're the abnormal teenager who doesn't look at porn, that's not very healthy you know," Matt countered coolly.

"**I'm fourteen."**

"So was I but I already had my own collection of porn by then," Matt smirked smugly while he cut up more potatoes.

"**Oh shut up! I'm not you!"**

Matt tossed the potatoes into the pot and snorted, "Yes but you're my bro and I'm gonna have to show you my priceless collection soon. What teenager doesn't look at porn? Even chicks do."

"**Why are we talking about porn anyways? I'm starting to sound a like a retard."**

Matt slammed the knife calmly onto the chopping board; slicing a broccoli in half, "Are you implying that I'm a retard?"

"**Yes I am."**

Matt heard some sort of noise that sounded like TK was drinking some sort of liquid, "Coke's bad for your body. Porn, sex and masturbation is good for your body."

"**That's 'cos you worship porn."**

"I'm a master when it comes to P and P."

"**Since when did you have an interest in Pride and Prejudice?"**

Matt rolled his eyes at his brother's naivety, "Playboy and Porn; not Pride and Prejudice…"

"**Oh…"**

Matt poured some water into the pot and placed it over the stove and switched on the stove.

"**So what are you making?"**

Matt smirked at the sudden change of subject but he decided to go along, "Mongolian beef."

"**Ooh! Can I crash over for dinner then? I live only forty minutes away! You can drive me! It will only take you 15 mins!"**

Matt took the beef out of the fridge and snorted, "Why?"

"'**Cos I love your Mongolian beef!"**

"Flattery won't get you anywhere," Matt pointed out in a low voice while he washed the knife and chopping board.

"**Only the truth will earn me a free meal."**

Matt chuckled slightly while he sliced up some raw meat, "Fine, since I'm feeling generous and don't want you to eat anymore of that instant junk you call food. I'll pick you up once dinner's ready."

"**Yay! You're the best, Matthias!"**

"Flattery…" Matt deadpanned while he poured some sort of mixture he got out of the fridge into the pot and stirred.

"**No, just overjoyed. Mum's being too busy to prepare any food for me. She just lays a twenty-dollar note on the dinner table each morning for me to buy dinner."**

Matt continued to stir the thickening mixture which was bubbling and brown, "Aw… poor TK. Having to live on a twenty-dollar note each day."

Matt heard a fake cough on the other side of the phone, **"I'm still a bit too young to work but I'll survive. Anyways, I can already imagine your Mongolian chicken in my mouth and the mouth-watering aroma."**

Matt heard a longing sigh from the other side of the phone. He sweatdropped, "It's beef."

"**I know, it was a slip of my tongue."**

"More like you're getting delirious, get something to snack on for now," Matt ordered. Even if he didn't act like it but his younger brother was the most important thing to him in the world.

"**I am," **Matt heard a slurping noise and grimaced, "Coke isn't considered food."

He heard grumbling on the other side of the phone and shifting, **"Fine! I'll get something EDIBLE to shove down my throat since you know exactly what I'm doing."**

"Yes I do. You were on the couch watching _Simpsons _(Don'town!)while drinking coke and talking to me," Matt said confidently while stirring the delicious-looking stew in the stainless steel pot.

"**Your hearing never ceases to amaze me, bro."**

Matt snorted, "I'll let it past this time. Chips isn't healthy as well but I knew you were never going to grab a fruit to shove down your throat."

"**So is your right ear better yet?"**

Matt rolled his eyes at the sudden change of topic again, "Yes it is but you'll start getting pimples soon."

"**Me, get pimples? Get real! That's the most retarded thing I've heard today. Since when do WE get pimples?" **

"Like never but you might change the tradition," Matt tasted the stew and continued to cook it.

"**Whatever. So can I crash for the night? Your house is so nearer to the school then mine's."**

"You can move over too," Matt joked but he really wanted his brother to move and live with him.

"**Nah can't. Mum's gonna throw a cow and sue dad about taking me away from her if I did move over to your place."**

"Like as if she'll notice. Her and the newspaper, man. But then at least she gives you money. That old man we call father hasn't given me a cent ever since I started working almost three years ago," Matt growled while he placed the glass lid over the pot and started glanced at the rice he had cooked earlier in the afternoon.

"**Yes, yes… Why don't you move out then?"**

Matt shifted the phone to his other ear and started washing the knives and chopping board, "'Cos I don't wanna pay for the rent and stuff. It's not like he's ever home."

"**Good point."**

Matt smirked while he started washing a pan and placed it over the stove and waited for it to dry up and then placed some butter in it and spread it over the surface, "So… why did you force the book on me anyways?"

"**Just wanted to annoy you but seriously you have to read it."**

"That's it?" Matt asked lazily while he cracked some eggs into the pan.

"**Well yeah."**

Matt's lip formed into a thin line while his brother continued blabbing about something.

"**I just figured that you and I use the phone very often-"**

"More like I just pick up and you phone me," Matt cut his brother off while he flipped the eggs, "And it's about time you figured that out. I figured it out almost ten years ago."

"**Hehe."**

Matt rolled his eyes while he poured the eggs into two plates and started washing the pan, "Fried eggs' ok, right?"

"**Anything but your spicy pizza is ok."**

Matt let out a small snicker. His mind went back to when he was fourteen and he fixed his brother and him something and went out and when they came home they found their dad on the floor lifeless.

"**You almost killed dad."**

"That wasn't such a bad idea but why did you have to call the ambulance?" Matt turned off the stove that was under the Mongolian Beef and took off the apron. He placed the plates under a lid and hung his apron on the wall, "Dinner's ready. Coming to pick you up so get ready and take a shower if you have to."

"**Aye, aye."**

"Right so later," Matt then hung up and sighed. He walked over to the coffee table and grabbed his keys off the table and walked out the door.

**I I**

**I I**

**I I**

Sora sat at the dining table watching _Supernatural _(Don't own!) while eating her beautiful chicken stew and scrambled eggs with rice. She blinked when she heard a door open outside and closing which was followed by clicks that indicated it being locked. The footsteps that followed were strangely familiar; not that she should care. It was Matt and Sora wondered where he was going at 8:30 at night.

Sora shrugged; she shouldn't care and decided not to care and continued to watch TV. She was going to take a shower and do her homework after watching _Supernatural_.

**I I**

**I I**

**I I**

A/N: Yes, yes. Very sucky ending but I was getting bored of sticking to one chapter. I have to do a couple of chapters since I'm very behind and I wasted most of my holidays watching anime from my lack of computer. Please review and I'll update fast XDDD

**I I**

**I I**

**I I**


	5. Chapter V Gloria Jeans and talks

A/N: Hmm… I wonder if I should work on my other fics XDDD But I wanna continue this story until I lose inspiration XDDD Yes, yes. Very naughty of me but I'll hopefully get my ass up and work on Soul Tamers and Izulde Academy so bear with me. Please review at the end of the chapter and I'll be good XDDD

**EVERYONE HERE IS STRICTLY HUMAN; THEREFORE THERE IS NO MAGIC OR THINGS LIKE THAT!**

**I I**

**I I**

**I I**

Summary: Sora's new to Bankstown High School, one of the top schools in Sydney. She meets new people but one person gets to her, she can never get him out of her head, his eyes, his smirk and his love or is it lust?

**I I**

**I I**

**I I **

Disclaimer: Digimon not mine.

**I I**

**I I**

**I I**

A/N: It's Rated M since there will be future adult themes.

**I I**

**I I**

**I I **

_¨·..¤¤..·´¨·..¤¤..·´¨·..¤¤..·´¨·..¤¤..·´¨·..¤¤..·´¨_

**Embrassez Moi**

**Chapter V / Gloria Jeans and Talks over Tables and swings.**

By _Wishinstahhz_

_**¨·..¤¤..·´¨·..¤¤..·´¨·..¤¤..·´¨·..¤¤..·´¨·..¤¤..·´¨**_

**I I**

**I I**

**I I**

Sora yawned while she bit into her buttered toast and watched _Toasted TV _(Don't own! It's a TV show that has cartoon on it. From 7 to 8:30 weekdays and 6 to 7:30 on Saturdays.) It was her second day at Bankstown High School and she found a great friend by the name of Mimi Tachikawa. The girl was weird but a great person and it was lucky that she woke up early so she didn't have to run to school like yesterday.

She was about to leave the house in a couple of minutes but she could run for a bit if she wanted and she loved watching this TV show. It used to be called _Cheez TV _and was around for more then ten years and there had being a couple of animes on it. The cartoon she was watching at the moment was boring so she switched the TV off and went to the sink and opened the tap and filled the plate with water and dumped the knife in the plate before walking back to the dining table and grabbed her bag and walked out the front door to find Matt and a shorter blond standing outside Matt's door looking at her in slight surprise.

**I I**

**I I**

**I I**

Matt closed his metal door and was about to lock it when he heard some sounds behind him other then his younger brother. He turned to see Sora's door opening and a beautiful redhead step out with her hair tied into a cute bun. She looked up and blinked and looked at Matt in surprise before letting a small smile grace her already beautiful features and stared at TK curiously. TK Takaishi had messy platinum blond hair and sapphire blue eyes that shone with happiness.

"Hi Yama and hi Yama's younger brother," She smiled before turning around and closing her door and locking it.

Matt let a teeny smile surface at the sound of the name Sora referred to him as. It was more like a pet name then a nickname to him and he loved it and also loved the way she referred to TK. He finished locking his door and smirked at Sora, "Hey Sora."

TK smirked at the sight of his brother smiling before. He stared at the shorter teenager who happened to be Sora and grinned, "Hi, I'm TK, how did you know that we were brothers?"

Sora smiled back at TK and walked over to the two blond duos, "Well the blond hair and blue eyes really give it away. Yama, you have a really adorable little brother."

Matt coughed, "But he's very annoying."

TK tugged onto Sora's sleeve with a smile, "Sora is it?" Seen Sora's nod he continued, "Well Sora, don't believe what my brother says about me being annoying."

Sora laughed, "Of course I wouldn't think you're annoying. How can someone so adorable be annoying but your brother would probably be the annoying one."

Matt frowned, "Hey…"

TK laughed and the three began to walk to school. While walking down the narrow staircase Sora and Matt discussed about random topics. Sora laughed, "Did you guys watch _Supernatural _last night?"

"I did! I would never miss the first episode of the awesome new TV series: _Supernatural_! It was so cool, that chick was real hot! But it was sad at the end when Sam found his girlfriend dead." TK exclaimed while they walked out the apartment block.

Matt only shook his head at his brother sadly while he watched his neighbour and his brother talk about the premiering show last night called _Victoria's Secret: The Fashion Show_. (Don't own!)

"Most of them were real sexy!" TK exclaimed before saying something that almost made Matt choke, "And you are too, Sora! You have the body so why don't you drop out and be a model?"

Sora blushed slightly, "I wanna be a Fashion Designer; not a model."

Then the two burst out laughing and continued to walk to school while the eldest teen walked behind the other two.

**I I**

**I I**

**I I**

_WHACK!_

Sora sent a tennis ball sailing across the tennis court to her partner and watched her partner hit it back to her. She ran towards the direction of the ball and whacked it again and the procedure continued for around ten more minutes before her partner missed because she wasn't fast enough.

Sora sighed contently just after she plopped down on the ground breathing heavily with sweat running down her face. Her partner who had being Lin slid down next to her in the same state as Sora.

"You're really good," Lin panted while she stared at the sky.

Sora smiled, "You are too."

Lin waved a hand carelessly, "Don't flatter me."

Sora frowned and turned to the Asian who continued to stare at the sky, "I'm not flattering you; just being honest that's all."

Lin grinned before looking at the redhead with a smirk on her face, "Ever considered joining the Tennis Club? Practice is this afternoon if you're interested. I'm sure Coach will let you in without a second thought."

Sora laughed, "I was wondering if this school had a Tennis Club and I would be crazy not to join."

Lin laughed as well before the two noticed a shadow looming over them. They looked up to see Yumi beaming at them with sweat running down her red face.

"Having fun without me, I see," Yumi smiled before she slid down on the other side of Sora.

Lin grinned sheepishly at her good friend, "So did you win your match?"

"I see you weren't paying attention to my talented show," The blonde pointed out with a smile on her face.

Sora laughed, "I did. You totally toyed with your opponent. What's her name?"

"Jun Motomiya," Yumi grimaced, "She's being bugging Coach and I to let her into the club."

Sora frowned, "I understand why she would bug the Coach but why you?"

It was Lin who answered, "Oops, I guess I forgot to tell you that Yumes is the Captain of the Tennis Club and team."

Yumi beamed smugly while Sora didn't look surprised, "So that's why you're so good."

Both Yumi and Lin frowned. Lin then said seriously, "Yes… but you are way much better at Tennis then Yumes. You're a natural who doesn't look like she used any effort in the match. You seem to float and know where the ball is going before I hit it."

Sora sighed, "I could just read your movements. It's something I've become able to do. My team didn't want me to move because they said they needed me…"

Yumi and Lin understood Sora's old team at why they didn't want Sora to leave. Lin's eyes suddenly widened in disbelief, "You were the captain of your team! Akira told me about you!"

"Akira?" Sora frowned.

Lin nodded, "Yes. My boyfriend Akira Hitsugaya. Remember that name?"

Sora's widened with shock. He was here!

"Unbelievable… he's in this school and I haven't seen him yet… I've found him…" Sora muttered to herself with veiled eyes.

Yumi and Lin were confused. "What's wrong?" Yumi asked.

Sora looked startled at the sound of Yumi's voice. She turned to Yumi with a blush, "Nothing!"

Lin frowned, "I don't believe that it's nothing. You and Akira were very close and could never ever stop talking about you when he first came to Sydney two years ago."

Sora sighed but said something that was half-true, "Well, he's my best friend. We lost contact a year ago from problems."

Luckily Lin and Yumi bought it or Sora would have a bit of trouble. The three decided to drop the topic and talk about random things while they watched the matches and Sora occasionally glanced at the soccer pitch where Matt and some other guys continued to play.

**I I**

**I I**

**I I**

"Matt! Pass the ball!" Tai yelled while they ran towards the opposite side of the pitch.

Matt sent the ball to his friend before Tai sent it into the goal; completely passing between the goalie's legs.

Tai and Matt's team roared in victory. The goal had ended the game and Matt and Tai ran under the shade and plopped down onto the tar ground.

"I'm dead!" Tai growled while his blond friend glanced at him with bored cold-blue eyes.

"You're very much alive, Bushy," A male voice said.

Matt and Tai both looked up, the blond with his usual lazy gaze and the brunette with his peeved look.

"Do you mind calling me Bushy?" Tai glared.

Takashi who had spoken snickered, "Not at all, mate."

"Fuck you," The bushy brunette snarled before looking at the girls on the other side of the quad and noticed a pretty blonde laughing with her friends. He gazed at her dreamily but he knew he would never have her since everyone in the school knew that she was forbidden.

"Tai man, if you want her so much, why don't you just go get her. She broke up with that Ryan guy and what's there to lose?" Takashi said while he slipped down next to Tai and whistled while eyeing Sora's legs, "Those are two very long sexy legs that Sora has."

Yutaka and Akira rolled their eyes in unison while they walked over to them after hearing Takashi's shameless remark.

"She's forbidden so back off," Akira drawled.

Takashi snorted, "What are you, her boyfriend?"

Akira glared, "No. She's never had a boyfriend before."

Takashi smirked, "Talk about Virgin Mary."

It was Yutaka, the other sensible one out of the five of them and the most humble one who spoked up, "I doubt that. I think she's just smart."

Tai had to agree. "Someone as beautiful as her could easily get a guy."

Matt had to smirk, this could be great fun. He turned and glanced at the redhead who was sitting by the tennis court chatting with a few friends. He noticed that her hair shone so beautifully. He wanted nothing more then to run his fingers through her silky red hair.

Akira was glaring at his friend who was staring at Sora.

**I I **

**I I**

**I I**

Sora sighed while she listened to her friends chatter away about random things. The other sensible female was currently sitting on the floor while her silvery blonde hair shone in the sun. Her skin was as white as paper and her eyes were as cold as glaciers.

Fleur turned her head to Sora and gave Sora a cold look since Sora was studying the girl. She opened her mouth and asked the girl coolly, "Yes?"

Sora squirmed slightly under the blonde's cold gaze. Sora opened her mouth to speak when her eyes met with icy silver ones; she was rendered speechless at the amount of sorrow in it. Sora couldn't remove her eyes from the silver orbs so she blinked and moved her eyes down to the ground before taking a deep breath. She was breathless at the intense emotions in the eyes.

When Sora was sure that she could go on, she looked up and answered, "Your hair is just so nice that's all."

Fleur stared at the girl in bemusement. Sora had nice hair as well; a rich vibrant shade of orange. The French girl decided to let the subject drop and glared at Takashi who was laughing at something Tai said.

**I I**

**I I**

**I I**

"Hahaha! Tai, admit it! You want Yumi!" Takashi continued to tug at Tai's nerves. He was about to continue when he shuddered felt a sudden chill go up his spine. For a second he thought he felt an intense murder intent; he swung around and the first thing he saw were two pairs of icy cold eyes giving him a hateful glare. He couldn't look away until he heard a snicker from behind him.

"It seems she still hates your guts for breaking her heart, dude," Tai smirked; finally getting the chance to get back at the shaken lad.

Yutaka punched the bushy brunette's shoulder hard, "Don't be such a cunt."

Tai turned to his friend who had hit his shoulder. Giving the blond lad the finger he turned to the other blond who was watching in amusement. Yutaka was now giving Takashi a big fat lecture about playing girls isn't a good thing.

"It's your own fault, Takashi Shimui. You did cheat on her and with her friend nonetheless," Yutaka dug even deeper into the already deep hole.

Takashi felt a vein threaten to pop on his temple, "Ok, ok! I get the fuckin' point! I didn't mean it but it just happened! A guy's gotta fuck and Fleur wouldn't sleep with me!"

Yutaka glared at his friend and spat, "Bastard! You're just so horny. Didn't you think that masturbation would be an available option other then cheating on Fleur? You changed the girl! She isn't the same as she used to be, you're a complete bastard! I don't know what my cousin saw in you but I want her back to normal!"

Takashi glared back at his French, "I hate your French side."

Yutaka shoved the other lad roughly, "Don't be such a racist pig! You got something about me being half-French and half-Japanese?"

Takashi was about to respond when he felt someone whacking him across the head. It turned out that Akira who was the most sensible had whacked both of them on the head to shut them up. Once he did that, he went back to his spot and gave Lin a disapproving look; seeing as she saw the whole thing and had a smirk on her face.

Akira looked at the girl next to his girlfriend and felt his heart stop. Memories rushed through his mind and self-consciously he felt a smile make its way up to his face.

**I I**

**I I**

**I I**

Sora watched in amusement at what the other girls were looking at. Apparently some guys that looked like Matt's friends were fighting. She then saw someone very familiar whack the both of the guys on the head. She felt her heart freeze and her cheeks grow hot; it was him and he's gone hotter during these years. A familiar feeling swirled around inside of her and gradually built up.

She felt her mouth go dry and he looked at her and smiled. She smiled back shyly and cursed that stupid childhood crush but she felt a feeling at the back of her eyes; a familiar feeling caused by the feeling of being looked at by the pair of eyes she adored.

Yumi noticed her new girl's reaction and smiled; thinking it was Matt who was making her blush since Matt was also looking at Sora. She grinned and pulled Sora to her feet before dragging her over to the soccer pitch.

"Yumes! What're you doing!" Sora exclaimed while she let her friend drag her over to the guys. Yumi only smiled while she dragged her friend; the other girls followed with amused smiles other then Fleur whose face was blank.

**I I**

**I I**

**I I**

Lin walked in front of the others and ran into her boyfriend's welcoming arms. Sora saw this and knew that it would never happen for her so she had a sad smile on her face that only Matt noticed.

The blond was puzzled; why did she have such a sad expression just then…?

Yumi walked over to Tai and smiled, "Hey Kamiya. How's it goin'?"

Tai smirked, "Pretty good at the moment. You just made my day a lot better."

Yumi felt her cheeks heat up slightly but she brushed it off the best she could. She smiled flirtatiously at the bushy brunette and waved a hand carelessly, "Lies, Tai, lies."

Tai grinned at the blonde, "Ze truth only for you, Mademoiselle Kinomoto," He bowed comically at the girl and held Yumi's soft hand and laid a kiss onto the back of her palm.

Takashi was going to roll his eyes when he felt someone glaring at him. He shuddered unwillingly and turned to his ex-girlfriend who had fixed him with a cold glare. _When is she gonna stop glaring at me!_

It was his conscious that answered for him. **_Probably never._** He shoved that thought away and tried to look Fleur in the eyes; he never knew that it would be this hard to look into the eyes which once looked at him with such love and kindness was now filled with intense hatred and sorrow. It unnerved him to no ends to know that these eyes once belonged to the girl who willingly went into his arms and kissed him.

Fleur narrowed her eyes before walking past everyone and to her cousin, Yutaka. She sat down beside him silently while the blond grinned, "Hey Fleur."

Fleur turned and gave her cousin a look before looking at Lin and Akira who were flirting and then at Sora who was smiling sadly at Lin and Akira.

**I I**

**I I**

**I I**

Sora sighed and watched her best friend and new friend flirt; he acted like she didn't exist and it broke her heart. She was about to go join Fleur when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned and saw someone who lived VERY close to her.

"Hey Sora," Matt drawled with his usual smirk on his face.

Sora smiled slightly, "Hi Yama, wassup?"

"Nothing, just having to be near foolish people like Takashi," Matt answered while they sat down against the brick wall.

Sora cocked her head to the side slightly, "Whose Takeshi?"

Matt laughed slightly, "Takashi, not Takeshi. He's the spiky hair guy who's staring at Fleur like some love-sick fool," Matt gestured with his head.

Sora turned to look at the green-eyed teen and burst out laughing. All her previous thoughts her gone; Matt smiled slightly at the fact that he accomplished to cheer up Sora.

Sora continued to look at Takashi curiously. She turned to Matt who was watching her and frowned, "Why is he looking at Fleur like that?"

Matt raised his brows, "It's difficult to explain. A very long story."

Sora looked amused, "I don't think I wanna hear it yet. I'll ask if I do."

Matt smiled slightly. Good girl, she doesn't butt in other people's lives. Sora smiled back at the blond warmly.

Matt felt some sort of fuzzy sensation building inside him; the only person who could give him that feeling was his mother and no one else. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it when he figured out that he had nothing to say.

Sora smiled and leaned back against the wall with her face towards the beautiful blue sky. If Matt wasn't going to talk; she sure was going to.

"I heard from Yumi that you're in a band called Teenage Wolves. Is that true?"

Matt smirked and nodded his head, "Yeah and there's gonna be a concert on Friday night; 7:30 to midnight. You think you can make it?"

Sora frowned and shook her head, "Nope. I don't have a ride."

Matt chuckled deeply, "You do."

Now Sora was confused, "I do?"

Matt nodded with an egoistical smirk on his handsome face, "I, Yamato Ishida."

Sora shook her head, "That will be way too much trouble! I can't let you do that."

Matt had to disagree, "Sure you can. You practically live with me."

Sora had to laugh. She nodded her head, "Alright, what time again?"

Matt smirked, "Be ready at 6:30. We'll get something to eat first before going to the place where I'll hold my concert."

Sora laughed while they slowly stood up to get changed, "Remind me on Friday or I'll forget. Thanks."

Matt smirked, "Pleasure."

Sora laughed while they parted ways.

**I I**

**I I**

**I I**

"So Yama, do you work?" Sora asked over her mug of hot chocolate while they sat outside Gloria Jeans Coffee in Bankstown Centro.

Matt nodded while sipping his Special Dark Chocolate Coffee, "I give people Bass Guitar lessons on Fridays normally."

Sora looked very interested now, "Really?"

Matt nodded seriously while looking at the redhead over his mug of hot coffee. School was over and Matt thought it might be a nice idea to get a mug of hot coffee each since it was freezing outside even if it didn't snow in Sydney. Hell! It didn't snow in Australia other then the Snowy Mountains that are like a nine hour drive away from Sydney.

Sora drank from her mug of chocolate; savoring the rich warm taste of the sweet liquid. She looked down at her cup absently while Matt watched silently with his domineering cold blue eyes.

"So do you work?" Matt asked the girl while she placed the mug down on the saucer which was on the table.

"I'm gonna start looking for one next week. I might help my mum at her new flower shop or something," Sora answered while matching Matt's intense stare with her own even look.

Matt raised a brow in amusement, "Where's the shop located?"

"Near the school," She reached for her mug and took a sip.

Matt's lips lopsided before switching subjects, "So how do you know Akira?"

Sora looked up from her mug with a surprised look before shrugging, "From Gold Coast. He was my best friend."

Matt frowned; he knew that it went deeper then just friendship.

"Only?"

"Yes. Well no; He's like my big brother," Sora answered with a sigh while she stared at her now empty mug. She was telling the truth after all but not completely.

Matt raised an eyebrow. He didn't buy it but knew that if he continued; she would just continue lying. He had to admit; she was very good at it.

Matt was about to open his mouth when he heard giggling not far away. Not bothered to look, he rolled his eyes and continued to talking to Sora as if the giggling didn't exist, "So… Tell me a bit about yourself."

Sora smirked at the sight of Matt rolling his eyes at the giggling girls near their table. She sat back and pretended to think hard, "Well, what do you want to know?"

Matt shrugged, "Your hobbies would be a good start."

Sora looked up at the ceiling and pretended to think hard, "Well… I like to read-"

Before Matt could stifle it, a low groan came out of his lips. Sora burst out laughing, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just that I'm surrounded by another person who _loves _reading," Matt said through his twitching lips dryly.

Sora laughed harder, "Pray know who that person would be."

"TK…" Matt grunted; causing the redhead to laugh even more. Matt stared at the girl with a peeved expression but he was grinning inwardly.

**I I**

**I I**

**I I**

Lin sat outside 7eleven with her ever-faithful boyfriend. She inhaled a mouthful of slurpie before swallowing it and talking.

"So is Sora like this back when you still lived in GC?" Lin asked casually while sipping from her large slurpie.

Akira sat stiffly across the green plastic bench from the Asian girl. He nodded, "Yeah. She's a really nice girl isn't she?"

Lin agreed completely with a large smile, "So what sort of person was she?"

Akira smiled slightly as he thought back to before two years ago, "She was the nicest and most popular girl you could find. She was loved by almost everyone and treated everyone as equals."

Lin predicted that but kept silent with a smile on her face while listening to her boyfriend continues describing Sora.

"She wasn't racist. Nor was she prejudiced. She was caring and had a lot of patience and she probably still does. She was also very smart and down-to-earth. She was pure and unique. There isn't much of her type of people left in the world. She was practically a living angel and she probably still is," Akira murmured while lost in thought.

Lin nodded before frowning, "Have you talked to her yet?"

Akira shook his head, "No. I just haven't gotten the chance yet."

Lin's frown deepened, "Why not?"

Akira had a serious face while he talked, "I haven't gotten the chance. I'm thinking of talking to her on Friday at the concert."

Lin nodded with an equally serious face, "You better. Do you think she and Matt will hook up?"

Akira's face turned stoic and his eyes turned cold, "I hope not."

Lin looked confused while her hands settled around her half-finished slurpie, "Why not?"

Akira sighed deeply while running a hand through his ebony black hair and confessed slowly.

"Because this is all a bet and a game to Matt…"

**I I**

**I I**

**I I**

Matt and Sora walked around Bankstown Centro side-by-side while talking. All of a sudden, the two sneezed in unison.

"Bless you," The two said in unison afterwards.

"Someone's talking about me…" Matt drawled in annoyance while rubbing his nose after awhile.

Sora rolled her eyes, "Don't be so old-fashioned, Yama. That idea was completely and utterly stupid."

Matt grunted before the two walked into Electronic Boutiques (Don't own!)

**I I**

**I I**

**I I**

Time seem to freeze between the couple. Lin just stared her boyfriend in shock. She lowered her eyes and placed a hand by her temple and rubbed it. When she looked up, her eyes were cool and her voice was low, "I think my views on Matt have just made a U-turn…"

Akira looked at the girl who was now trying to glare a hole through the shiny green table. The lad reached for the slurpie and took a sip before reaching for his girlfriend's hand and squeezing it affectionately. When Lin looked up, she only asked one question…

"Can't you do anything to change his mind?"

**I I**

**I I**

**I I**

Yumi sat on a swing at Paul Keating Park by herself. Her straight blonde hair moved with the breeze that she created while a smile graced her soft features. She enjoyed the peace and harmony of the park and the wind against her face. Her smile brightened when she felt someone pushing her swing from behind her and a familiar cologne invaded her senses. Without even bothering to look, she greeted him.

"Hi Tai. What brings you here?"

Tai stopped the swinging and placed his chin on her shoulder, "I was just lurking around Bankstown in hopes of being able to hear your sweet voice, see your angelic smile and breathe in your heavenly scent."

Yumi giggled in amusement, "How cliché of you, Mr. Kamiya."

Tai smirked, "I know but I just wanted to be truthful with someone as beautiful as you."

It was Yumi's turn to smirk, "Why do you always make me feel special."

"Because it is my sole purpose in life," Tai answered while pushing Yumi.

Yumi laughed, "You're too nice."

Tai chuckled, "But not as nice as you, Gorgeous."

Yumi smiled, "Are we using pet names again, Handsome?"

Tai smirked, "**Que pensez-tu, Belle?**" _"What do you think, Beautiful?"_

Yumi laughed gently, "**Voulez-tu deviner, beau?**" _"Do you want to guess, Handsome?"_

Tai stopped the swing again and leaned down so his lips were levelled with her ear. He whispered huskily into her ear, his warm breath licking at her ear, "I don't think I need to, Belle…"

Yumi's breath got caught in her throat and a tingling sensation filled her ear. She felt a shiver run down her spine and her cheeks warm up slightly. She forced herself to speak smoothly, "I agree."

Tai chuckled into her ear before continuing to push her gently. Tai and Yumi got along very well; seen as they used to sit next to each other practically every year back in primary and they lived as next door neighbors growing up. They talked about practically everything to each other and not many secrets were kept from each other.

"So, Gorgeous, why did you and that Bryan dude break up?" Tai asked almost casually.

Yumi laughed, "His name is Ryan and he was a real dickhead. He wanted me to have sex with him and it was kind of disturbing because it felt as if he was stalking me. I guess he was obsessed with me and I didn't like it."

Tai's jaw clenched, "Did you guys do it?"

Yumi laughed and shook his head, "No, he respected me and stopped when I told him to but he always suggested it."

Ryan and Yumi dated for two months before Yumi said it was over.

Tai visibly relaxed and continued to push Yumi, "Retarded asshole."

Yumi laughed, "I don't remember what I saw in him."

Tai snickered, "Probably because he actually asked you out?"

Yumi had to agree, "Yeah. You're probably right."

The two shared a laugh; not noticing a pair of jealous lime green eyes watching them.

**I I**

**I I**

**I I**

A/N: Oh hell, what a crappy ending and crappy chapter. I'm sorry I haven't being able to update for more then a month. School's being taking over my life. I hope this chapter isn't too much of a disappointment, next chapter would probably be more fun and arrive earlier. Please review, I see over 1000 hits and only 22 reviews. And now it's time for me to sleep, I have school tomorrow and it's 12 in the night now. Goodnight everyone and please review.

**I I**

**I I**

**I I**


	6. Dear Readers

Dear Readers,

It is in my sincere apologies for not updating any of my stories for months (or years). For I have lost interest in writing many of the stories I posted; during the past year, I have been doing a lot of thinking and I came to one conclusion. I am leaving this account, though, do not fear, I will still be around, in my new account: Lynette Meyer.

During the past year, I have battled teenage depression, insomnia and a mild case of tourettes. I was given virtually no time to update my stories because of the stress high school having placed on me. This year, I will be doing my School Certificate – for those who do not know what that is, it is like OWLS in Harry Potter.

I have lost interest in many of my stories – mainly Soul Tamers; I was rereading them last night and noticed the decline in passion as the chapters went on. I was embarrassed to read my previous stories and to dwell on how childish my stories had seemed. I had seemed so immature and illiterate and could not bear to touch the stories again. Though, I am satisfied with Embrassez Moi and will continue to publish it in my new account. I may or may not post Soul Tamers in my new account, but it would be heavily edited (or even with a new title). I will continue Izulde Academy but it will be very heavily edited (as I am very disappointed in myself at the magic) and it will be under a new title (though I do not know what to call it yet). I may continue Rediscovering Our Memories and will post an edited version of Missing You Always in my new account.

For those who waited months for my stories, I will definitely be more active, more passionate, more professional in my new account as I am abandoning Wishinstahhz. There are things in this account that sadden me, I confess, there were things in that account of which I had lied about, and the somewhat unoriginal storylines of my story. Even my username resembles someone else's, but mostly I lied about being two people in this account when all along, I was alone. I first entered the world of fanfiction under the guise of a guy and later added a female counterpart, when all along, I was just plain Lynette Meyer.

With me leaving this account, I am leaving behind my childish ambitions and releasing myself from the guilt and pain I went through during the past 3 years.

In the past three years, this account had went through many changes, many usernames, from Akito Minamoto to Dark Magician Sage, Dark Magician & Holy Mage, Gamemaster & Wishinstahhz, and finally to Wishinstahhz.

As I reflect on my past, I think of all the lies I told, the happy face I tried to put up, the false façade I created and how fake I became. But I must clarify that I will be entirely honest in my new account.

The concepts of ideas in my summary for my future stories may or may not be used in the future remains a decision I am making. I now find my original ideas stupid and childish. Any concept of my characters that I make up makes me cringe from the mary-sueness in my stories. A perfect, cold-hearted bitch, who falls in love with a loving, blond rockstar who seems to understand her in EVERY way. I cringed at how I made them inhuman, I made them as perfect as I could when normal human beings should have many flaws, I made them smart, beautiful, athletic, talented when in reality, not many people could do things they can.

In the past year, I have done a lot of thinking. I changed, I began to know the hardships of life, it have made me bitter (or realistic), therefore, my writing will be under a new genre, they will not be superhero-like anymore. I have been brought back down to reality by spending some time on Gaia, where I was surrounded by literate, sarcastic people, who I have learnt off of.

As my last request in this account, please do not think I am running away, I am letting myself go and striving for what's best for me. Please come to my new account in read the MORE polished ideas of Lynette Meyer – this account will be left alone, whether the stories stay or not depends on the admins.

Yours Sincerely,

Lynette Meyer


End file.
